Life Cycle of a Metroid
by MarcusWilliams700
Summary: Metroid Zero Mission from the perspective of a Metroid


The Life Cycle of a Metroid

Deep within the catacombs of SR388, a planet lost in the farthest regions of the galaxy, a brown egg shuddered. Already the three-dozen other eggs clustered beside it had hatched, broken brown shards strewn across the moist stone ground, and its fanged, jellyfish-like brethren now float merrily in the air above it.

Water dripped from dangling, sinewy stalactites, collecting dust into small, shadowy pools on the ground. The cave was utterly dark, black as a moonless night, and it was warm. The incubating heat warmed the water and a soft mist rose, surrounding and comforting the creatures.

The creatures themselves looked very much like jellyfish, but with two pairs of mandible-like fangs protruding from their mouths. Their skin was clear, tinted green, and wrapped around their bodies like a balloon. At their core resided four spherical red nuclei with nerve cords extending out to the skin, holding the entire structure together.

A hairline crack formed at the peak of the egg and the creature within clawed at it, hooking a fang into the seam. It pulled and, while there was no more light in the cave outside than was in the confining egg, it felt the change in atmosphere and grew eager. Tearing and twisting, the creature shredded its shelter and joined its fellows above.

Then the invaders came. Isolated within their cavern, the creatures felt only a low rumble as the gargantuan ships bear down on their planet. When the alien mothership touched down the resulting quake rattled the stalactites, breaking a few free. The creatures screeched in surprise, twisting and swerving away from the falling debris. The newborn flew for the exit, and there he found them.

The invaders loomed over the entryway, red eyes blazing in the crushing darkness. Their hooked-claw hands snapped in anticipation. One snarled and a vile chorus of grunts and growls resounded. These were the Space Pirates, bloodthirsty insectoid conquerors.

They cast wide nets over the jellyfish and reeled them in with violent tugs. A few of the creatures gnawed at the netting with their fangs and bit through portions of it, but their frantic, uncoordinated efforts made no headway. Then the Pirate commander barked an order to the underlings holding the net and one of them activated a small metallic device, sending a surge of blue electricity across the netting and subduing the rebels.

The flash of energy lit up the cave and the newborn fled shrieking for the safety of its egg. Burrowing beneath the bits of broken shell, the creature gripped a large fragment between its fangs and tried to cover itself, trembling such that all the other pieces fell away.

The heavy footsteps of a Pirate approached, eggshells crunching beneath his thick, clawed feet. Staring down at the quaking creature he chuckled and slapped its cover away with one claw and gripped it between the pincers of the other. Raising it to his face, he smiled, green saliva seeping between his short, fine-pointed teeth.

Releasing a sharp cry, the creature lunged toward the Pirate, stretching its four razor-tipped fangs and grasping hold of his face. The Pirate roared and clamped both claws on the creature, trying to pull it away, but it refused and bit harder, rewarding his efforts with deeper gauges in his face. Feeling with instinctual senses the creature located the Pirate's neural system and tapped in with its teeth, drawing the electrical impulses created by his mind into its body and converting them to food. The Pirate's cry rose in pitch as his desperation grew, but his energy lagged and his arms weakened, unable to pull any longer they fell away. The Pirate's knees buckled and he collapsed backward to the ground, the creature still clamped to his face.

Another Pirate glanced at the body and, observing his misfortune, chuckled. Swaggering over to his location the second Pirate pried the creature away with both claws and stuffed it into a storage tube. "Perfect specimen," he snickered, tossing the container to the commander.

Down in the poorly lit science labs of the Pirate mothership, the captive jellyfish slept in enclosed by walls of red glass. Jets blasted cold air at, dulling their senses and reducing their awareness. Meager food rations sat in a metallic bowl in the corner, but none of it was eaten.

"Quite a haul." The colonel stood a safe distance from the cage, chest pushed out and claws clasped behind his back.

"Metroids, sir," the scientist replied, leaning forward with his face mere inches away from the creatures, jotting notes on a clipboard as he stared. "Vicious, energy-sucking creatures."

"I know what they are!" The colonel shook a claw at him. "Can they be trained?"

"Doubtful." The scientist handed him the clipboard. "While they're docile now, outside of a controlled climate their aggression would become unmanageable."

The colonel held the clipboard with one claw and strokes his chin with the other. "If they were pirates we'd put them on the front lines . . ." He handed the board back. "Command wanted them so they must be aware of these limitations already. We will deliver them to her as ordered."

Planet Zebes, the Tourian Region.

A long tunnel leads deep into the planet; the walls are lined with a thick layer of cement. Iron pipelines run the length of the walls, protecting wires that run to the Pirate command center at the final exit. The Metroids are spread throughout the tunnel, untamed watchdogs keeping careless intruders at bay.

Drifting through the stale air, the youngest moaned. Months ago it had feasted on a Pirate who thought himself superior and it had been praised. It had not eaten since. The power cables in the walls smelled sweet but whenever it managed to chew one open it found the contents inedible; only bioelectricity could satisfy its hunger.

A faint whirring echoed down the hall as the circular blue entryway door twisted open. Through it stepped a warrior, clad head to toe in metallic armor. Over her body she wore interconnected plates of orange and yellow, and over her head a red helmet with a sleek green visor masking her face. Her shoulders were protected by two large, spherical plates and she carried a green arm cannon wrapped about her right forearm. Her pace was slow, cautious, yet purposeful.

The Metroid salivated, but collected itself and drifted toward her in silence. She didn't turn so the creature moved closer, closer. It was almost upon her. She turned.

Screeching the Metroid dove forward and dug its fangs into her red helmet. Then with surprising calmness the warrior ducked and her shoulder plates moved to surround her, transforming her into an armored ball. Still clamped to the now spherical warrior, the Metroid searched for an energy source.

Suddenly a hatch opened at the top of the sphere, pushing a bomb into the Metroid's mouth. Releasing its grip, the creature spat out the bomb and soared across the passageway. The bomb detonated and the Metroid picked up the warrior's scent, which surprisingly was no stronger than before. Did she feel no fear?

Floating closer with tentative movements the Metroid searched, surveying the circle of ash left by the bomb. Then everything went cold.

The warrior lowered her arm cannon and twisted it, changing ammunition. The Metroid lay on the ground, encased in a layer of ice. Raising her weapon again, the warrior aimed it at the creature and fired.

As her missile pierced the icy coating and shattered the creature's frozen body, the Metroid heard eggshells cracking.


End file.
